A Safe Place to Land
by bloodredcherry
Summary: She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t pretend. A KittyPiotr fanfiction. Please R


**Disclaimer:** Nothing at all belongs to me. The characters from X-Men and the song both belong to their respected owners. No infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** Since ff dot net no longer allows songfics I had to take out the lyrics. So this song was written to "What this Woman Needs" by SheDaisy, and I got the title from this song as well. This takes place after the death of Ilyanna. I wrote this story a long time ago and just finally decided to post it.

Anyway, this story is Kitty/Piotr, and it's pure fluff!

**Rating:** K+

* * *

"A Safe Place to Land"

* * *

Kitty Pryde sighed and shifted on her bed, she rolled over onto her stomach. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed. She sat up and pulled off his shirt, flinging it onto the floor, she glared at it and willed it burst into flames. She sighed again and rested her head on her arms.

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't pretend, she could hide the fact that everytime he touched her she wanted to cry…because he didn't want her.

"You're my best friend…"

Kitty turned from him, he didn't understand. It was so much more than that.

She narrowed her eyes and made her resolve. This was it, no more pretending no more hoping, no more—

— A knock sounded on her door, and she pretended she didn't hear it.

"Katya…"

Kitty phased through her bed and landed on the floor, she heard the door open.

"Katya…" Piotr repeated, his voice sounded weary. He glanced around her empty room. He saw his flannel shirt crumpled on the floor. He cocked his head, and bent over, looking under the bed. "I can see you."

"So what?" Kitty retorted, she felt her lower lip jut out into a pout.

"Come out."

"Why should I?"

"Because," Piotr stated. "You are being foolish."

Kitty's head appeared, "what do _you _know?" She spat, "if anyone one's foolish its _you_!" She disappeared again.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Leave me alone Piotr."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he replied, he reached over and his right arm turned to steel up to his elbow. He lifted her bed with ease. "Have you been crying Katya?"

"No," Kitty replied, wiping her cheeks.

Piotr looked at Kitty, his brow furrowed with worry. "You _have_ been crying."

Kitty snorted, and resisted the urge to phase downstairs. Her eye's widened, "what are you _doing_?" She yelped. Piotr grabbed her ankle and pulled her out from under the bed. She lay on the ground, her shirt had ridden up to reveal her taught stomach. She lay with her arms folded.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position. He was still staring at her, his gaze unflinching. She felt her cheeks flush. "What?" She snapped.

Piotr dropped into a crouch, "you're upset."

Kitty sighed and her eyes filled with tears again, Piotr reached out but Kitty crawled away. "Don't," she whispered.

Piotr looked taken aback, never before had she… "I do not understand."

"Of course you don't," she cried, "I'm just some stupid kid."

Where had that come from?

Katya…his Katya…

Why was she crying? Why was she running from him?

"Please," he begged, "if you'll tell me what's the matter, please…" He repeated, he inched closer.

Piotr reached over and brushed his finger's under Kitty's chin, turning her face to his. He couldn't bear to see his Katya cry.

_His Katya…_ Of course she was his Katya, of course but…lately over the past few weeks something inside of him was changing. When Ilyanna…Kitty was the person he clung to. She was his rock, his saving grace.

Now she wouldn't even look at him.

Heat radiated from his skin, Kitty wanted to give in and let him fold her into his arms. But she wouldn't, she was stronger than that…wasn't she?

The words she could never say were on the tip of her toung…all of a sudden something inside of her snapped and she flung herself into his arms.

Piotr stumbled, back unbalanced. Kitty was sobbing, pressing her face into his chest. She said something but her voice was muffled in his shirt.

"Piotr, Piotr," she whispered.

"What? What is it?"

She curled her fists into his shirt, "I…I…"

He took her face in his hands and their eyes locked. Kitty's breath caught in her throat.

"Tell me what is the matter."

"I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Pretend…Don't you understand?" She shook him, "I love you."

_I love you_. The words resonated in his head.

"It hurts too much," Kitty said, "to know, that you don't feel…that you don't want…"

"How can you say I don't love you?"

Kitty deflated, "I know you love me, just not they way I want you to."

"Katya, Darling Katya," He whispered, "don't you know how much I care for you?" His voice was so soft she barely heard him.

He smiled and traced her cheeks with his finger. Kitty almost let her eye's drift closed before her resolution planted itself right in front of her eyes.

"Wait," Kitty pulled away, "I'm not just going to—" Peter silenced her with a kiss, it took Kitty's brain a moment to register it was actually happening and not just another fantasy.

Peter pulled away, and was about to say something but Kitty grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her fingers into his hair, he cupped her face gently with his large hands.

Finally they broke apart, both out of breath and both blushing.

Kitty really smiled for the first time in days, this was it. Exactly the way it was supposed to be.

&&&

Yes, there we have it! A fic for Kitty and Piotr! It's rather smooshy, but I like it! **Please read and review** but no flames!


End file.
